Rey Navideño
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Día de Navidad... y a la Neo Reina no se le ocurre nada mejor que disfrazarme de Santa. . . / POV Rey Endymion.


**¡Abajo el rincon de la que escribe!  
**

* * *

**REY NAVIDEÑO**

**~POV DARIEN-REY ENDYMION~**

* * *

Hermoso día nevado en Tokio de Cristal, el Reino más tranquilo y prospero.

Sonreí de lado.

Me alegra ser el rey de tan majestuoso lugar. Tengo a la reina más hermosa y a la princesita más adorable del mundo. Ellas, mis mujeres… mi mundo.

¡No hay nada que no haría por ellas!

Ok… retiro lo dicho…

Entré a mi habitación y la Reina estaba contenta sosteniendo una gran bolsa con regalos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver ese brillo malicioso en la de ella.

—Serena... –protesté mirando a mi esposa, quien con una enorme sonrisa me enseñaba el gran saco con regalos—, sí es lo que estoy pensando... te digo que no.

—Pero Darien —gruñó esa rubia perversa—, lo prometí. Y no será bien visto que los reyes arruinen la navidad.

—Tú siempre comprometiéndome a cosas que yo me entero a último momento.

—Es que si te enteras antes, no lo harías. A último momento no puedes negarte —sonrió triunfante y no me quedo más que suspirar resignado.

—Ya... —refunfuñando tomé la pesada bolsa—. Lo haré.

—¡Genial! —aplaudió la rubia y se acercó al placard de dónde sacó un traje rojo y blanco—, entonces ponte esto...

—¿Es broma? —le pregunté, pero creo que no debí hacerlo.

—¿Qué Santa reparte regalos sin su traje rojo?

Ufff….

—Esposa…

—Dime, esposo —respondió con una tonada inocente de la que claro, solo tiene las dos «e» en su nombre.

—¿Quién hizo el traje?

—¡Yo! —contestó con una gran sonrisa, y ahora sí que me había atacado el miedo—. ¡Qué cruel eres Chiba! —fingió ofensa, o al menos eso creí—. La poca confianza que le tienes a tu reina, me ofende considerablemente. —bien, si, se había enojado.

—Está bien… —tomé el traje que en su enfado botó al piso y lo miré—, me lo pondré.

No dijo nada, solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Se retiró para que yo pudiera vestirme tranquilamente –cosa que solo hacia porque estaba enojada– y para qué negarlo, cuando cruce las piernas por el pantalón rojo y los brazos por la chaqueta del mismo color, temí porque se descociera con el movimiento… Pero no pasó nada.

¡Milagro de Navidad!

Si, lo sé… me estoy comportando muy aniñado. Suspiré.

Tironeé un poco de las costuras y éstas no cedieron, eso me dio ánimos para terminar de vestirme como Santa.

Estaba colocándome la barba blanca, cuando mi pequeña golpeó la puerta de la habitación para poder entrar.

—¡Papá! —me miró con una sonrisa—. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias hija —en eso, me percaté de su vestimenta. Gorro verde, chaleco rosado con botones verdes y unos zapatos también verdes, en punta con un cascabel rosado en ella—. ¿Y eso?

—Mamá… —dio una vuelta y me sonrió con los ojos cerrados—, ha estado muy emocionada pensando en la navidad.

—Ya lo creo —miré a Chibi-Usa y me miré a mí al espejo—. ¿Serás mi asistente?

—Eso me pidió mamá.

¡Ay Serena! Siempre poniendo todo lo mejor de sí para hacer las cosas. Aunque claro, me compromete sin decirme, pero bueno. ¡A esta altura debería estar curado de espanto!

Salimos de la habitación y nos cruzamos con ella en el camino. Había abandonado también su traje de reina y llevaba una chaqueta entallada en la cintura y acampanada hasta las rodillas, roja y blanca.

—¿Tú también participaras? —le pregunté y tras mirarme de pies a cabeza, afirmó.

—Así es… después de todo soy la reina.

¡Siempre tan orgullosa!

Salimos los tres juntos a repartir los juguetes a los niños del reino. Fue un bonito gesto después de todo, mis Serenas se veían tan animadas y felices entregándoles los regalos a los niños que me dejó inmóvil viéndolas actuar.

—¡Rey Endymion! —me llamó Serena, y no sé cuántas veces lo hará hecho porque me miraba con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Deja de volar por tu mundo, y concéntrate!

Como si ella no lo hiciera. Pero no dije nada, sólo seguí con mi familia repartiendo regalos.

Llegada la tarde y con mi hija dormida en brazos por el cansancio, nos encaminamos hasta el palacio de Cristal una vez más. Pero la reina iba muy callada, eso no es una buena señal…

—¿Esposa mía? —le pregunté pero no respondió iba perdida en el ocaso frente a nosotros—. ¡Rey llamando a Reina! —tampoco había señal—. ¡Serena Tsukino Chiba! —le dije con voz autoritaria deteniéndome, ella reaccionó y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta ese nombre —me dijo acercándose y se colgó de mi brazo—. Pero sobretodo, me gusta cómo suena en tu voz.

—Serena…

—Gracias por ser el Rey navideño en estas fiestas, amor.

La miré en silencio, me encantaba cuando reencontraba a la mujer de la que me había enamorado como un tonto -cuando simplemente era Darien Chiba- en ella.

—De nada, Serena —bajé un poco la cabeza y la apoyé sobre la de ella—. Gracias por hacer una vez más -de una nueva navidad- algo inolvidable.

* * *

**El rinconcito de la que escribe!**

_Me encanta awwwwwwwwwww me encanta escribir de ellos como los Reyes de Tokio de Cristal... es tan awwwwwwwwww_

_Ok, me calmo!_

_xD_

_¿Qué tal el drabble? Sí, lo subi antes porque mañana con toda la tontera de correr y todo eso para preparar las cosas no iba a tener tiempo._

_¡Amigas! ¡Nos estamos leyendo! Saluditos_

_Y Feliz Navidad para todos :D_

_Aquatic~_


End file.
